This disclosure relates generally to a system for holding objects and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for releasably retaining objects relative to an airplane cabin window frame.
A holder apparatus can be used to secure an object, so that the object is protected from damage, is readily accessible, is appropriately positioned, is prevented from displacing in one or more directions, etc. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements in the arts of constructing and utilizing holder apparatuses are continually needed, whether or not such improvements facilitate one or more of the functions of providing ready accessibility, appropriate positioning, displacement prevention, or any other function.